


i don’t care about this life, but you love the moon.

by jxssy



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxssy/pseuds/jxssy
Summary: Kageyama only had 2 things he cared about, Hinata and volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	i don’t care about this life, but you love the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didnt finish it I got sad also this is like a soulmate au

Static, all he hears is static. He couldn’t keep holding things in anymore. Maybe this whole soulmate thing isn’t for him.

“Kageyama?” Hinata sounded concerned, “You’ve been staring off to space!! Class ended.” Hinata tapped on Kageyama’s forehead, “helloooo? Anyone there?”

“Hinata?” Kageyama finally responded, smiling in a way that made Hinata feel uneasy.

“Is everything okay?” He ruffled Kageyama’s hair.

“I’m fine,” Kageyama smiled, holding Hinata’s hand. It seemed as if he’s only nice to Hinata. He always seemed to be annoyed at something, just not when he was with his lover.

Hinata tugged Kageyama’s hand softly, he wanted to take him somewhere, somewhere that would hopefully cheer him up.

Hinata was always good at figuring out if he was okay or not, Kageyama’s easy to read on the outside, but no one really knew what he was thinking about, no one knew how sad or happy he felt. He was always probably happy or probably sad. He didn’t like talking about his feelings.

“Where are you taking me?”

“The gym, I want to show you something.”

Hinata took him into the storage room and took off his shirt.

“What are you-?”

“The soulmate thing. You just turned 16 right? We can show each other the soulmate thing!”

Kageyama hesitated, he knew it was Hinata, but he also knew that he wouldn’t be much longer. He didn’t want to be here much longer.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Kageyama lifted his shirt, showing the sentence, “here. You already knew that we were soulmates, so why?”

Hinata turned around to show him the sentence on his shoulder blade, “because I’m scared. What’s with the scary sentences? ‘No stop please, I love you?’ ‘I’m sorry, it hurts?’ Kageyama, are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

“I’m fine, I’m kinda worried too, these are pretty... sad,” Kageyama lied, he didn’t want to hurt Hinata. He didn’t realize that he’d be there when he went through with the plan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few months, Kageyama was slowly giving up, slowly getting uninterested in the things he once loved. Hinata wouldn’t leave his head, he kept worrying, “what if I hurt him more? What if he can't handle the fact that I’m gone? Who’s going to set to him during matches?” He almost talked himself out of it. _Almost._

“I’ve had enough,” Kageyama was tired, tired of feeling this way. He couldn’t handle it anymore, nothing was helping. He ran home that night, not talking to anyone.

 **Boke, 23:57:** Kageyama? Are you okay? You were quiet during school and you left before I could check on you.  
**Boke, 00:53:** Hello? Please answer me.  
**Boke, 02:34:** I’m coming over.

Kageyama was worried. He didn’t want Hinata to see him like this, crying, weak, shaking, in pain.

He ran to his balcony.

“Kageyama?” Hinata bolted through the door, worried. “Kageyama, please.”

He checked all the rooms, as he turned and caught a glimpse of Kageyama, sitting on his balcony.

“Kageyama, dear, you can’t sit on the balcony, it’s dangerous.”

“I’m tired of this,” Kageyama whispered, turning around to see Hinata one last time. Hinata ran towards the balcony, holding Kageyama as soon as he reached him.

“Hinata, look,” he pointed at the moon, “you used to tell me that you loved the moon because it reminded you of me. It’s cold, do you think I’m coldhearted? I’m sorry for being so mean.”

“Your eyes remind me of the moon.”

“Oh?”

Hinata nodded, trying to hold his tears in.

“Well,” Kageyama paused, “when I’m gone, you can look at the moon since it reminds you of me. I’ll be looking back.”

“What do you mean? You’re not gone yet, we haven’t gotten married yet, we haven’t lived with each other yet, you’re still alive.” Hinata squeezed Kageyama, “Look, you’re still here so don’t say that.”

“Let go, please,” Kageyama begged. You could hear the pain through his voice. He’s crying, Hinata noticed. He’s a silent cryer, you don’t normally hear him cry.

Hinata let him go. “I love you. Please remember that, I’m here for you, I’m always here for you.”

“I don’t wanna be here anymore,” Kageyama laughed, “I’m sorry it hurts.”

“No, stop, please, I love you.” Hinata shouted.

It was too late. He was gone. All Hinata saw was the moon.

Hinata fumbled with his phone, trying to dial 911 as fast as he can.

“911 what’s your emergency?”

“He just jumped.”

“Where are you? Are you okay? Who jumped?”

“I’m at my boyfriend’s house. He just jumped.”

“An ambulance is on the way. Please stay on the li-”

Hinata finally let his tears out.

“It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, why couldn’t I have stopped him?”

The ambulance came, they took Kageyama and the police went to check on Hinata.

The whole night was a blur, Hinata’s mind was filled with thoughts, blaming himself, figuring out what he could’ve done to be a better boyfriend. What he didn’t realize was that none of this happened because of him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata’s brain was a mess, he couldn’t pay attention in class, he couldn’t even pay attention when he crossed the road. He couldn’t even play volleyball.

“Hinata! Why isn’t Kageyama at school? He’s missed a few days, is he sick or something?” Nishinoya asked, completely oblivious to the situation. No one but him and Kageyama’s family knew.

Hinata turned towards Noya.

“Hinata, why are your eyes so dull, are you okay?”

“He’s- actually, I’ll tell everyone during the hangout today,” Hinata said, anxiously. Noya knew something was up. Hinata never acted so confusing before.

After school ended, Hinata nervously showed up at their usual hangout spot.

“Hinata! Do you know where Kageyama’s been? He hasn’t been in school and he wouldn’t answer the door when I came to visit. I don’t think he’s picking up the phone either,” Sugawara said.

Hinata started tearing up, “he’s-”

“Are you okay? You’re crying.”

“He’s-”

“You don’t look too good.”

“Let him finish, Suga,” Daichi said, sounding a little annoyed.

“He’s gone,” Hinata finally choked it out, wiping his tears. “He’s gone. Forever.”

Everyone paused, “He’s... what?” Tanaka asked, in denial.

“He’s gone. I couldn’t stop him, I’m such an... idiot.”

Daichi walked up to Hinata and hugged him, he could only imagine how painful it is for him.

“You’re not an idiot. He did it in front of you?”

“I couldn’t stop him; it was too late. It’s my fault that I couldn’t stop him. If I held him longer maybe he would still be here and-” Suga hit the back of Hinata’s head.

“It’s not your fault. At least he isn’t suffering anymore. He’s in a better place.”

Nothing could change Hinata’s mind. _“My fault, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault. Everything is my fault.”_

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry.


End file.
